First pain, second love
by Sahanel
Summary: One-shot basé sur l'anime One piece plus précisément sur le pairing Niji x Cosette. Pour faire court, ce couplage est très rare trop même et je pense qu'il mérite un peu plus de développement...La suite dans le one-shot ;)


_**Encore une fois ce pairing peut vraiment être développé. Pour ma part je pense que les personnages sortent un peu de leur caractère d'origine dans mon histoire mais j'espère cependant que ça va vous plaire. Et vous pouvez aussi me signaler les fautes d'orthographe ou bien liés au manga lui même. Enjoy!**_

* * *

-Pourquoi cela doit-il se terminer comme ça ?

Elle savait qu'il était le prince et que ces choix lui revenait mais pourquoi devait-il toujours agir aussi sévèrement ?  
_**  
**_-Je n'ai pas le choix ! Ça commence toujours comme ça et si le mal n'est pas arrêté les conséquences peuvent être plus grandes... Essaie de me comprendre Cosette...

Niji était à fleur de peau, il essayait de se retenir tant bien que mal pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ils étaient enfin venu à un point qu'il ne voulait pas tout briser mais cette fille était têtue.  
_**  
**_Cosette secoua la tête, les mains enroulées dans des poings.

-Mais les virer ne semble pas un peu hâtive ? Certes elles ont volé mais les suspendre de leur fonction les auraient moins fait de mal... Elles ont une famille à nourrir et...

-Ce n'était pas qu'un simple vole...Comme je le répète encore une fois ce genre de chose ne doit pas être pris à la légère surtout dans un royaume comme Germa !

Elle savait que ce n'était pas chose aisée mais qu'importe, le choix qu'il avait fait lui semblait trop dur et elle ne pu s'empêcher de croire qu'au final il n'avait pas réellement changé.

-Et qu'est-ce que ces femmes auraient pu faire à un royaume comme GERMA ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Il suffit de les écouter, chercher une solution, à quoi bon chercher la solution la plus dure alors que l'on peut en discuter et..._**  
**_  
-ÇA SUFFIT ! Je suis fatigué de tes blablas peux-tu la boucler un peu ? Je ne te connaissais pas aussi bavarde !

Maintenant il ne tenait plus, il s'avançait dangereusement vers elle et cette dernière reculait.  
_**  
**_-Vas-tu me battre pour mes propos ?  
-Cosette...  
-Au final tu es resté le même que ces dernières années... Tout régler par la force et le mal...

La gifle résonna dans toute la salle, le coup était tellement violent plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le corps de Cosette traversa la cuisine royale à ce moment déserte, la force l'envoya dans le mur où casseroles et marmites pendaient le tout tomba par terre.  
Un cri se fit entendre. Cosette se retrouva au milieu du bazar toute tremblante et saignante à certains endroits. Elle se tenait le poignet gauche, près de sa poitrine, qui était incliné à un angle bizarre et mordait fortement sa lèvre inférieure les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retenait de pleurer.

Trop tard il se rendit compte de son erreur. Encore une fois il venait de lever la main sur elle, encore une fois. La terreur s'empara de lui et une sensation de froideur le parcourait. Rapidement le deuxième prince de Germa se dirigeait vers celle qu'il avait jurer d'essayer de lui offrir son amour. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle n'osant prononcer mot. Il tendit sa main et lui toucha l'épaule qui trembla encore plus à son contact.

-... Cosette... Je

Elle se reculait autant qu'elle pouvait, toute tremblante. Elle n'osait le fixer que d'un regard apeuré et douloureux. Il connaissait ce regard, le même que quand il s'en prenait grandement à elle. Un vent de culpabilité le traversa. Elle avait raison, il était le même et comme un idiot il essayait de se convaincre du contraire en adoucissant son comportement. Il aimait cette femme devant lui mais il avait presque oublié qu'il a été son bourreau.  
Encore une fois il dirigea sa main hésitante vers elle.

-Écoute... je suis désolé... Je n'ai pu...

Cette fois elle n'a pu se retenir, la douleur était trop forte. Les larmes coulaient et son réflexe fut de fermer ses yeux. Un cri plaintif sortait de sa bouche et elle trembla violemment les souvenirs désagréables remplissant son esprit.

-S... il vous plaît... pas plus... je ne fer... ferais rien... pas plus...

Son cœur coulait dans sa poitrine... Elle avait commencé à le vouvoyer elle se replongeait dans le passé._**  
**_  
-Cosette je t'en supplie...

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues.

-Lai... ssez moi seule... Je... vous en prie...

Il se maudissait, il avait tout gâcher et dire qu'il y a quelques heures ils se souriaient l'un l'autre. Sans mot dire il se leva, il n'aurait pas aimé le faire mais si c'est ce qu'elle désirait c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire._**  
**_  
Cette nuit là Cosette resta là où elle était, incapable de bouger et le matin Eponi qui fut la première à arriver à la cuisine la trouva au milieu du capharnaüm toute blessée. Elle soupçonnait une certaine personne mais bien sûr elle n'était pas au courant de la relation étrange qu'ils entretenaient. Sans un mot , elle l'aida à panser ses blessures et à ranger le désordre. Malheureusement pour Cosette, la famille royale exigeait à chaque matin qu'elle serve le déjeuner cela signifiait malheureusement une confrontation entre eux.

Nettoyée de la saleté, du sang et le poignet bandé, Cosette forma l'un de ses sourires les plus faux et rentra dans la salle à manger un plateau à la main suivi des autres domestiques qui apportaient les chariots rempli de nourriture. Elle salua respectueusement la famille en veillant bien à éviter tout contact visuel.

Assis sur la chaise, Niji n'osait la regarder le sentiment désagréable d'hier s'était multiplié. Il fixait un point invisible comme à chaque fois qu'il paraissait désintéressé de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il entendit Yonji parler... Plus crier que parler.

-Mais que voilà ! Notre servante toute recouverte de bandage.

-Arrête d'exagérer Yonji. Dit Ichiji.

-Ce doit être par ce que tu es trop incompétente même pour ton poste ! HAHAHA...

-En effet... Je m'excuse pour mon apparence et ma maladresse.

-Boucle la un peu avec tes excuses... File à manger.

Niji serra ses poings sous la table.

Reiju qui était assise face à son frère, remarqua la tension qu'il peinait à cacher. Elle était la seule personne au courant de leur lien fragile et elle soupçonnait que son frère était la cause des blessures de Cosette… _Les hommes._

Cosette se hâta de servir aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, son poignet lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait un peu enflé un peu trop même.

Le service fini, elle alla se placer sur le côté afin de laisser la famille déjeuner en paix. Elle voulait s'effondrer, se cacher quelque part et pleurer comme un bébé...Elle avait l'impression que son cœur n'allait pas tenir et attendre que le déjeuner se termine lui semblait être une éternité.

Elle évitait chaque regard et elle savait que lui aussi l'évitait... Elle voulait pleurer...Les propos qu'elle avait tenu hier lui semblait être du poison... La culpabilité la rongeait, elle était allée trop loin dans ses phrases vis à vis de Niji pas du fait qu'il ait viré certaines domestiques mais au sujet de son comportement... Elle avait menti, il avait changé.

La journée continua comme cela, même en acceptant leur tort, aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas. On ne saura si ce fut à cause de la peur, de l'incertitude ou bien même de la fierté.

La journée passa et le royaume de Germa sombra dans la froideur de la nuit.

Cosette était dans la cuisine et s'activait autant qu'elle le pouvait pour préparer le dîner des Vinsmoke. D'un autre côté, Niji errait dans les couloirs du château, ses pensées dirigées vers une certaine cuisinière. Certes il avait déjà pris sa décision mais il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'en prendre. Il l'avait blessée ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas encore le contrôle de son propre corps, il agissait beaucoup avec instinct. Sans oublier le fait qu'il y a encore presque une année il la battait jusqu'à inconscience. Il s'arrêta net à la pensée, les poings serrés et le dégoût de soi le prit. Il n'était guère habitué à ces émotions tel que le dégoût de soi-même ou l'amour mais une certaine femme l'a fait changé et même si son caractère est resté le même il voit le monde d'une autre façon.

-Tch.  
Voilà la seule chose qui sortie de sa bouche.  
Il tourna sa tête et regarda son reflet sur l'immense fenêtre en verre. Lui, prince de Germa, s'est éprit d'une cuisinière et se perd dans ses pensées à cause de cette dernière. La scène était presque comique,vraiment.  
L'heure du dîner approchait, il était temps de se diriger vers la grande salle. Il allait agir ce soir, c'était décidé.

Cosette venait à peine de terminer le dessert du soir que la sonnette annonçait le dîner. Tout était prêt malgré le fait que ses capacités avaient été détériorées. Elle se passa la main sur le front, un petit sourire visible sur ses lèvres mais ce dernier disparu aussitôt qu'il était venu. Le simple fait était qu'elle allait de nouveau le revoir. Consciente de ses actions de la veille, elle s'était donné pour mission d'aller s'excuser auprès du prince mais quand ? Ça elle ne le savait pas encore.

Le dîner se passait dans un calme plat. La plupart des Vinsmoke étaient épuisés par une certaine situation confidentielle.  
Niji était une fois de plus dans ses pensées mais essayait toutefois de rester concentré sur autre chose. Son regard se perdait parfois vers une certaine blonde et il peinait à se détourner. Elle avait le regard baissé et serrait ses mains bandées sur sa jupe blanche encore une fois la culpabilité lui monta à la gorge et il ne pu manger plus.

-Le repas ne te plaît pas Niji ?

-La ferme Yonji.

Décidément son frère cadet lui tapait sur le système ces derniers temps. Il osa jeter un autre coup d'œil vers Cosette et vit cette dernière le regarder avec un air peiné. Elle baissa immédiatement son regard, la situation ne faisait qu'empirer... Elle croyait que sa nourriture le répugnait.

Le repas fini, chacun retourna dans ses quartiers pour laisser place aux autres domestiques qui s'occupaient de débarrasser.

Il était aux alentours de minuit .Habillé de sa tenue habituelle, soit sa chemise blanche, sa cravate bleue et son pantalon, Niji se dirigeait vers les cuisines où il savait pouvoir retrouver Cosette seule. Cette dernière essayait une nouvelle recette de gâteau qu'elle savait allait plaire à la famille royale. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu le courage de s'excuser auprès de Niji et repoussait donc cela à plus tard. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son travail qu'elle n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Elle était là, ses sourcils froncés et le bout de sa langue rose coincée entre ses lèvres, signes qu'elle ne se concentrait que sur sa besogne. Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés bougeaient à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait et ses mains habiles travaillaient sur la crème qu'elle était en train de préparer. La lumière tamisée de son plan de travail renvoyait des reflets presque surnaturels à son cadre fragile et presque minuscule. Il ne manquait aucun détail la concernant passant de ses fins cheveux dorés aux tâches de rousseur qui embellissaient son visage. Il aurait pu passer le reste de son temps à la regarder d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas encore noté sa présence mais il craignait de lui faire encore peur. _**  
**_  
Il se racla doucement la gorge pour exprimer sa présence. Cosette eu un petit sursaut mais se reprit bien vite. Elle recula d'un pas pour regarder la personne qui se trouvait devant elle avant de relâcher un peu la pression qu'elle avait... Mais pas tout à fait. Elle baissa respectueusement sa tête.  
-Bonsoir, prince Niji...désirez vous quelque chose ?  
Il la regarda encore une fois, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Elle...feignait l'ignorance.  
-Cela fait plus d'une fois que je t'ai dis d'arrêter de m'appeler ''prince''.

Elle baissa encore plus la tête.  
-Je m'excuse...  
-Arrête de t'excuser Cosette !  
Il soupira.  
-Relève ta tête.  
Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé mais détournait son regard de lui.  
Il s'avança doucement vers elle, il vit son corps devenir rigide, et tendit la main vers son visage. Cosette ferma ses yeux et les serra autant qu'elle le pouvait. Craignait-elle qu'il ne la frappe ?  
Il dirigea le bout de ses doigts vers sa tempe et traça le chemin jusqu'à ses pommettes.  
Il ne lâchait jamais son regard sur son visage. Doucement il déplaça sa main jusqu'à sa joue.  
-Regarde moi... Cosette.  
Elle s'était adouci à son contact et se traitait mentalement d'idiote pour être aussi réceptive. Doucement elle ouvrit ses yeux et osa jeter un regard au prince à la chevelure bleue .Ses lèvres formaient une ligne droite et aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage, il avait l'air sérieux. Son immense cadre la recouvrait complètement et lui donnait à la fois le sentiment d'être protégée mais d'être en même temps une proie... Sa proie.

La main tenant à la fois doucement et fermement sa joue, il reprit :

-Je suis désolé... Je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé.

De son autre main, il prit la main plus petite de Cosette et agrippa doucement son poignet blessé.

-Encore une fois et à cause d'une dispute qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu, j'ai levé la main sur toi.

Les yeux de Cosette s'écarquillaient lentement.

-Rien n'excuse mes actions. D'autant plus que j'avais promis de ne plus lever la main sur toi, mais ce qui s'est passé a été la preuve que je n'ai pas tenu promesse.

Cosette voulait parler mais Niji secoua la tête.

-Laisse moi finir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le contrôle sur mes émotions, mes gestes et rien ne garantit le fait que je ne vais pas recommencer et ça... Ça je ne peux le supporter.

Il baissa sa tête et la reposa sur l'épaule de Cosette.

-Je montre à chaque fois le caractère d'un prince gâté, inconscient de ce qui l'entoure et imbus de lui-même. Mais auprès de toi, je pensais devenir une autre personne et la preuve est tout ce discours mélodramatique qui sort de ma bouche.

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Cosette et la rapprocha plus de lui.

-Au final je me rend compte que je n'ai pas réellement changé. Tu avais bien raison, je ne règle que par la force et le mal... Je ne suis pas plus différent de mes autres frères.

Cosette n'en pouvait plus. Elle secoua furieusement la tête et se dégagea de l'étreinte du prince.

Il le savait, elle n'allait pas accepter ses excuses. Il avait trop espéré.

-Cosette... _**  
**_  
-NON NON NON... Pourquoi toutes ces excuses ?!

Les yeux embués par ses larmes, Cosette se détourna du prince.

-Vous êtes le prince et moi une simple servante ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?...C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser !

Elle se tourna une fois de plus vers lui.

-Je vous ai tenu des propos blessants et rien n'excuse mon comportement. Cette affaire ne me regardait pas et pourtant je n'en ai fais qu'à ma tête et je pense que cela est dû à l'attention que vous me portez. J'ai dépassé les limites qui m'étaient imposées. Je m'en excuse... Je... Je... Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, pas à une simple cuisinière comme moi... Je méritais la correction que vous m'avez donné...

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il attrapa son bras pour la ramener une nouvelle fois vers lui et cette fois-ci il n'allait pas la laisser.

-N'ose jamais dire que tu méritais d'être battue. Et Pourquoi m'excuser ? Sache que je suis certes le prince mais toi tu es plus. Plus qu'une simple servante, plus qu'une simple cuisinière. Penses-tu qu'une autre personne aurait pu réussir à me faire changer autant que tu l'a fait ?

Encore une fois, Cosette laissa ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux... Elle noyait ses sanglots silencieux sur la chemise de Niji. La différence avec ses derniers pleurs est que cette fois-ci elle pleurait de soulagement. Un immense poids avait enfin quitté sa poitrine. Elle entourait le ventre de Niji de ses bras et pleurait à chaude larme.

-Cesse de pleurer.

Il releva son visage et essuyait ses larmes, embrassant quelques-unes du bout de ses lèvres.

-C'est fini. Essayons de ne plus arriver à des situations désastreuses comme celle-ci d'accord ?

Cosette le regarda les yeux pleins d'espoir et acquiesça fermement de la tête.

Niji sourit et se pencha pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait faire de geste brusque car Cosette n'était certainement pas prête pour cela,elle s'évanouirait certainement.

En relevant sa tête pour la regarder, son visage n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se colorer en un joli rouge cramoisi. Il sourit encore plus et du se retenir pour ne pas recommencer. Il prit encore une fois son visage et déposa son front contre le sien.  
Dans les couloirs, une certaine ombre se reculait pour partir, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Un petit O-S sur la douce Cosette et le prince bleu ne sont-ils pas mignons?**

**One piece ne m'appartient pas mais à Eiichiro Oda, la couverture appartient à celui qui l'a fait :) n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir (cœur )**

**Bonne journée/soirée**


End file.
